Fatjohn Orange
Fatjohn (born in 1964) is a character from the 1990s series Fatjohn and the Fatjohn Adventures installments. He is played by John Orange in the 1990s TV show, and voiced by John Brimm in the Fatjohn Adventures. Like Orange, he is a native of the American state of Tennessee. Early Life to Graduation from High School Fatjohn was born John Louis Orange in eastern Tennessee to Mary Ellen Orange and Travis Jozaf Orange. He is named after the actor who played him in Fatjohn, John Orange. As he states in the second installment of Fatjohn Adventures, The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker, he was born to poor parents who had a hard time making ends meet. He also says that he ate rice and drank water for dinner most days during his childhood. His mother had dreams of becoming a country singer, but her dreams never came true. His father just bummed around all day after losing many jobs. Because his family had hardly any money, Fatjohn was sent to school in old clothes, and had a miserable time in elementary school and during the first year of middle school. By the time he was in the sixth grade, his mother had gotten a job that pays good money. As a teenager, Fatjohn played on his high-school's football team. Early Adulthood After graduation, Fatjohn enlisted in the military and went through basic training. He spent seven years in the military before getting a job in trucking at around age 26. He states in one of the Fatjohn Adventures installments that he made some not-so-smart decisions such as gambling, heavy smoking, and heavy drinking while in his twenties. He cleaned up his act before reaching age 30. He inherited half of his family's land when he turned 18, as he states in Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies, but he did not start living on his land until he got out of the military. Fatjohn Fatjohn was the main character in the TV series Fatjohn. He opened every episode of the show. Fatjohn Adventures Fatjohn, Frederick, & James In this installment of Fatjohn Adventures, Fatjohn is on the road, hauling a load of ice from Yatesburgh, Arubio to LeDoux, Salviana. He travels with passengers Frederick Kalgarron, James Laww, and later Jarita Alin. He is constantly annoyed by James's belief of every bad event being "the devil". He also has an encounter with "Commander Gus" and his motorcycle gang and stops alongside Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 to face off against them. Fatjohn and his crew are the victors, and what's left of Gus's crew (after Gus kills some members) leaves, accepting defeat. Fatjohn and his crew later reach the Carlana welcome center, where they meet Jaycroff Swindell and have a long conversation with him. The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker Fatjohn has just received his load of ice in Yatesburgh when he meets with Parker Stuart. Category: Former high-school football players Category: People who were in the military Category: Births in 1964 Category: Ex-smokers Category: Trucking veterans Category: Fatjohn, Frederick, & James Category: Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker Category: Landowners